What Harry Doesn't Know
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Marcus Flint tricks Oliver Wood into doing his dirty work for him, and has him scare off two quidditch captains that are paying way to much attention to Harry. Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
1. Marcus Has a Problem

_**This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Further more all characters are created and owned by her, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.**_

Oliver was sitting on the stands watching his team seeker do a bit of extra practice. The extra dills had not been mandatory, but Harry wanted to go for a fly to clear his head, and Oliver volunteered to accompany him to the pitch.

With Sirus Black having escaped from Azkaban, and being after Harry for the killing of his master Oliver thought it be best to not let Harry go by himself. He knew his constant following, and having the team tail him everywhere was getting on Harry's last nerve, but he was just concerned for his friend.

Oliver took his eyes off of Harry's flying and looked around for anything that might be a threat. _Sometimes you can get lost in watching him fly, he is such a natural_. Oliver surveyed the field and didn't find anything off, until his second look around.

There in corner at the bottom of the stands was the Ravenclaw Captain Roger Davies hiding behind a tapestry. At first Oliver assumed he was trying to spy on his team, and figure out some of their plays. It wasn't to concerning since Harry was only running your typical everyday drills for a seeker. However when he saw Hufflepuff Captain Cedric Diggory hiding in the opposite corner behind a bottom tapestry, Oliver immediately whistled for Harry to return.

Oliver had no idea why those two were there staring up at his seeker like that, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. Oliver sighed they were going to have to up Harry's protection just in case those two have some plan to get Harry injured before the next game. _Oh Harry's going to love this…_ thought Oliver.

...

Marcus Flint was watching Harry Potter fly from his usual spot well hidden from any prying eyes, when he noticed the buffoon Wood start whistling and calling Harry back. _Why is he calling him back so soon, he usually flies a lot longer than this._ Flint looked around the pitch searching for any danger that Wood might have seen. That's when he noticed Davies hiding in one corner and Diggory hiding in the other. Marcus glared back and forth between the two of them, and closed his fists in fury. _What are those two gits doing here, and why are they looking at my Harry like that?_ Marcus wondered.

After studying the two other captains for a while and seeing the disappointed love sick looks on their faces when Harry quit flying Marcus figured out exactly what they were up to. His and Harry's relationship was new, and truthfully he felt a bit threatened seeing those pretty boys look at his Harry like that. He knew that Harry was extremely beautiful and well liked by others, and he who wasn't much to look at all, and was hated by everyone on account of being extremely unpleasant didn't deserve Harry at all.

 _I'm going to have to scare those two away from him somehow, without actually doing it myself. Since we decided to keep our relationship a secret and I made that stupid promise to Harry that I wouldn't keep going around and threatening people for no good reason. I know I see this as an excellent reason, but I'm not sure Harry will,_ Marcus thought.

Marcus decided to head inside and make his way to Harry and his nightly meeting spot. Maybe after a good snog from his boyfriend a plan will work its self out.


	2. Wood You Be a Solution

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Further more all characters are created and owned by her, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.

The next day it wasn't until just before dinner that Marcus was ready to put his plan into action, he always did think of his best ideas when he was around Harry. It took all day of trailing an idiot Gryffindor around, but Wood is now completely alone and not surrounded by that fan club of his. He didn't want any witness, incase Wood got a brain and figured out why Marcus was actually here.

"Wood." Marcus called out.

Oliver spun around fast and looked startled; he pulled out his wand when he noticed just who had called his name, and the fact that they were the only ones here.

"Put that away," Marcus huffed while raising his hands up to show Oliver they were empty. "I don't even have mine out."

Wood stared at Flint for a moment before giving a jerky nod and stowing his wand in his sleeve (never let your guard down, you can never be too careful).

"Then what do you want Flint, I'm supposed to be meeting Harry, and I'm already late."

Marcus knew all about the little body guard plan they have set up for Harry's protection, and to Harry's immense displeasure Marcus approved. He liked the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't be going anywhere alone, when there is a mass murder loose. The only disadvantage to the whole thing was the fact that they were fairly good at keeping an eye on Harry at all times, so it did make it a bit more challenging to sneak out to meet each other, but the hat didn't want Harry in Slytherin for nothing.

"That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about...Potter."

"What about Harry? I know he hasn't done anything wrong to any of the Slytherins, so if the Malfoy kid is telling lies about him again you…."

"Do you ever shut up?" Marcus snarled. "This isn't about whatever Malfoys been running his mouth off about lately."

Oliver stared at Flint waiting for him to get to point of this conversation, but all he was doing was just standing there glaring at him.

"Well, why are you here then?"

"I just thought I should warn you that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have plans to mess with your seeker, before your teams play again.

"I knew it, I knew they were planning on doing something to Harry when I caught them spying on him yesterday."

Marcus gave Wood a serious nod, but on the inside he was jumping for joy that he took the bait. Marcus knew that he would just have written off Diggory's and Davies' staring as quidditch sabotage. Wood might be an okay friend to Harry, but that still doesn't mean he can go 5 minutes without thinking about quidditch.

"What are they planning, do you know?"

"Of course, we Slytherins don't go passing on rumors, until we've gotten the whole story, and checked up on the facts, unlike some houses." He sneered. "One of them is going to try to "woo" your golden boy into falling in love with him, and then they are going to dump him before the final game, that way no matter who plays, Gryffindor will surely lose with a heartbroken seeker."

"What, of all the despicable rotten things, I can't believe Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would go this far to win. It sounds like a Slytherin tactic, no offense. "

Marcus shrugged his shoulders the comment didn't really bother him. Truth was it does sound like something he would have done before he met Harry.

"I should go give those two a piece of my mind, and here I thought Diggory was a friend." Wood said while pacing with his arms crossed.

Marcus gave a slight flinch, _looks like this plan came with casualties after all, I didn't know they were friends. Oh well, it's worth it if it keeps those two away from my Harry._

"Look if I was you I wouldn't let them see that you know all about their plan, if you do that it will be all over school, and I'm sure Potter can't take much more stress am I right?"

Oliver stopped pacing, "your right, he's already got enough on his plate, and finding out someone is willing to play with his feelings just to win the cup isn't going to help any." Wood started to pace once again. "But then how did I stop it?" He whispered to himself mainly, but Marcus heard it, and grabbed on like it was a piece of bread and he hadn't eaten in days.

"Easy… go up to them like a concerned friend and tell them Potter has a boyfriend, a dangerous jealous one. Warn them that the guy does not like anyone trying to take what is his, and he will come after anyone that tries. If they ask why you're telling them this, just tell them you're not dumb and you saw them staring at Potter fly like a bunch love sick puppies."

"That just might work, you know Harry always get mysterious letters and gifts in the mail. For all we know it could be completely true and he could have a boyfriend back home or something. That's a genius idea Fl…wait a minute Flint. Why are you telling me all this, why help out the Gryffindor team. It's not like you want us to win, or anything so what is going on?" Oliver asked glaring over at Marcus in suspicion.

Marcus glared back at Wood, _and it was going so well to._ Marcus sighed, "Look Wood I hate you, I hate Gryffindor, I especially hate losing to Gryffindor, but what I hate more than those things is losing to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Plus I don't necessarily hate Potter either, I've heard he's had a pretty shit lot in life, and I don't think he deserves that."

When Marcus saw Wood was still staring at him in suspicion he pinched the bridge of his nose _. Damn Gryffindors they never think before charging into danger, but guarantee when someone they don't particularly like offers them help they are going to over think the fuck out of it._

"I know you Gryffindorks think we Slytherins have no honor, but I'm here to tell you some of us do okay? Just this once, and I mean ONCE Wood I am doing this favor for someone else just to be nice. I don't expect anything back, but I do expect you to keep your mouth shut about it, no one can know."

"Got it can't let anyone know the big bad troll of the dungeons did something for someone else without getting something in return. People might think you're going soft."

"Exactly, and if that happens that third year Hufflepuff might start chasing after me again." Marcus gave a shudder.

Oliver grudgingly gave a whispered thanks, and bid Marcus a horrible day, which Marcus reply to with his middle finger, and disappeared around the corner. He had two quidditch captains to find after all...oh shit he had Harry to meet as well, _damn I'm really late._


	3. Like Taking Candy From a Hufflepuff

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Further more all characters are created and owned by her, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.

It was just after dinner that Oliver got a chance to put his plan in to action; he sent a note to both quidditch captains asking to meet him on the field to discuss the practice time schedule. It's not unusual for one captain to call the rest, so they might switch a time slot with another team because of detentions and things. Their heads of houses got tired of constantly having to talk to the captain, then relay to the other heads, and then go back to the captain again. It was all quite tedious, so they told each captain this year to work it out amongst themselves, and just make sure to keep them supplied with a copy of the updated schedule.

Oliver was already standing on the pitch when Cedric and Roger walked out on it.

"Hey Oliver!" Cedric yelled out.

"Ced, Roger." Oliver greeted managing to keep the anger he felt towards them and their plan out of his voice.

"Where's Flint he normally isn't late to these meetings?" Roger asked while looking around.

"Uh..yeah about that..Flints not coming."

"Well that's too bad." Cedric said while smiling like it wasn't that bad at all.

"Yes his warm personality really adds something to these little get togethers." Roger added.

"So what's going on Oliver do you need to switch a practice day, did Harry get detention from Professor Snape again?"

Oliver noticed that Roger started to pay even more attention to the conversation after Harry was mentioned, he held in a sigh of frustration.

"No I'm sorry, but I wasn't honest in my note, I don't need to talk about the practice schedule I just needed to get you both out here to talk about, well Harry actually."

Oliver noticed that both boys paled a bit, and looked very nervous. _They are worried I know all about their plan. I was kind of hoping Marcus was lying to me, but by the looks on their faces they really were going to trick poor Harry._

"Harry...why would you need to talk to us about your seeker Oliver?" Cedric asked.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase; I saw both of you at the pitch the other day. If you wanted to keep your crushes on him a secret you shouldn't have been staring after him like two love sick puppies."

Both boys ducked their heads and blushed something awful. Perhaps if Oliver had been less angry he would have taken the blushes into consideration, and possibly figured out the truth, that they did have a crush on Harry. However Oliver was to overcome with fury and his plan to keep his friend from harm that he didn't even notice their twin blushes.

"Before you say anything else I want to tell you why I came out here to talk to you both. Harry has a boyfriend; surely you've seen all the letters and expensive gifts he receives almost every morning. I met his boyfriend, and I promise you he is not a guy you want to mess with. He's huge, bit dangerous, and has a massive temper. He has a jealous streak a mile long to match that temper. I think it's best if you both keep your distance."

Oliver looked over at the both of them to see his message was sinking in, he saw both of them looked a little angry, if the anger was directed at him, or at the fact he ruined their plot Oliver didn't know. So he took Marcus's advice and decided to butter them up with the friend card.

"I can understand if you both are upset, but as your friend I'm just trying to look out for you both."

Both their faces lightened into a pleasant but small smile.

"Thanks Oliver, I'm glad you told us before we crossed his boyfriend." Cedric said.

"Yeah, I don't want some guy after me because I stared at Potter too much." Roger agreed.

Oliver caught that Roger had said Potter instead of Harry, and felt completely relieved and sure that his plan had worked.

"Well gents I've enjoyed this talk but speaking of my seeker reminded me that I need to go and take my turn at follow Harry around, and keep him from sneaking out and be killed by a mass murder."

"So your whole team is following him around everywhere?" Cedric asked.

"Yes and its full time job. He is a sneaky one, there are times that he's right in front of me I turn my head and it's like he has gone invisible."

"Maybe he has an invisibility cloak," Roger offered.

"Come off it Roger, what student would have access to an invisibility cloak." Cedric said.

Oliver nodded his head in agreement. "I think I would have noticed if one of my mates had an invisibility cloak."

"Yeah you're right it was dumb idea." Roger said.

As soon as all three captains had left the pitch Marcus threw his boyfriend's borrowed cloak off and let out a loud laugh. The irony of the last part of their conversation was just too much.

He put the cloak into his pocket, and started walking back to the castle with a small unnoticeable pep in his step. His plan worked perfectly, and now he didn't have to worry about anyone taking Harry away from him.


	4. Catch a Badger by his Toe

Marcus was pleased to see Diggory and Davies avoiding Harry like he was the plague for the rest of third year. Their new relationship had blossomed and grown over the last year and summer. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry, regardless of the troubles that laid ahead of them. Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived and having the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and Marcus knowing that his true allegiance could be discovered at any time. Once his relationship with Harry was discovered he knew he would be losing his family and friends, and making an enemy out of the Dark Lord once he returned.

Summer had ran so smoothly for him and Harry, they had been able to sneak away and spend the whole break together. So it shouldn't have been much of a surprise when they returned to Hogwarts and Harry's name was called as a Champion for the Triwizard Tournament. The sadness that enveloped Harry from everyone turning against him was the hardest thing Marcus thought he would ever have to watch. That was until he saw his bloody boyfriend doing laps around a fire breathing dragon on his broom. Marcus had never been so sick and worried in his entire life. He wanted to ring Harry's neck and hug him simultaneously.

It was currently Christmas time, days before the Yule Ball was scheduled and everyone was looking for last minute dates. Marcus and Harry knew that no matter how much they wanted to attend together and let the kneazle out of the bag it just wasn't possible at this time. So Harry was taking one of the Patil twins (Marcus didn't know which), and Marcus was going solo. Harry would have as well only the Champions had dance with their partner to open the ball. There was no issues with Harry going with one of those girls Marcus knew where Harry's preferences laid. What he did have a problem with was Diggory's current proximity to his boyfriend. Marcus wanted to take his stupid arm that he was using to hold himself up against the wall and break it. While taking his stupid pretty boy face and hit it up against the wall till the message was received.

Marcus looked around the hall to make sure no one was around and crept closer when he saw it was all clear. When he heard him ask Harry out on a date he saw red. That was his Harry, HIS and no one else had the right to ask him out. Marcus stayed just long enough to hear Harry turn Cedric down and bolted out the door to calm down and think of a revenge plan. He thought Diggory had already been taken care, but apparently he didn't take Oliver's warning very seriously. Well Marcus would show him, you didn't live in the Flint house without learning your fair share of curses and hexes after all.


	5. If He Hollers Make Him Pay

It was the night of the Yule Ball and all the Champions were lining up in the Hall to make their grand entrance. Marcus was hidden in an alcove where he had perfect view of his boyfriend Harry. He had thought he was doing a perfectly splendid job of hiding, until Harry had winked at him mere moments ago. Marcus would never understand how Harry always knew his exact location, no one else ever noticed him. Of course that was one of the things that drew the sour Slytherin to him in the first place. Harry noticed everyone no matter who they were or how much of an outcast that person was. His huge heart made it impossible for him to ever be rude to anyone including the six foot bulky "evil" snake that everyone else just ran from. Marcus still couldn't believe that over a year ago their relationship had started with Harry flying by him one late night on the pitch while yelling at him to stop brooding and to get a broom. It had been the first of many nights spent flying with the Gryffindor golden boy. Marcus never thought he would have found someone as special as Harry, and now that he had him he was never going to give that up.

Which was the other reason he was hiding in the alcove (other than watching Harry). He was waiting for Cedric Diggory to come down the stairs and join the group. He had sent off a friendly little package to the Hufflepuff earlier in the mail with a letter (unsigned of course) that let the seeker know just what he thought of him asking his love out on a date. Marcus was so excited to see his handiwork that he was almost vibrating with excitement, almost that is Slytherins are above such nonsense.

Flint was drawn out of his exciting thoughts with a shriek coming from Cedric's date Cho. He turned to looked at the guy who dared flirt with his Harry. Cedric had just stepped off the last stair with a look of apprehension on his face. His robes were made of the finest material, and had a nice modern look to them, but it did nothing to help the rest of his appearance. His head was completely bald, and his skin had taken on a green tinge to it.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She bellowed out.

The foreign champions were both looking highly unamused by both Cho's screaming and Cedric's appearance. They weren't the only ones if the look on old McGonagall's face was anything to go by.

When she marched her way over to where the green boy was standing and started giving a lecture on proper decorum Marcus thought he might fall on the floor laughing. He was glad he thought to put up a privacy ward before, otherwise his laughing would have been surely heard. It was just to good not to laugh at with McGonagall's pinched face while in lecture mood, Cho's face of disgust while she stared at the puke green color that decorated Hogwarts resident pretty bo., and Cedric's look of guilt and shame. He was so busy laughing at the whole situation that he never noticed Harry sneaking into the alcove nor did he noticed the raised eyebrow, crossed arms, or foot tapping.

When Harry finally got tired of waiting he cleared his throat and caused Marcus nearly to flinch out of his own skin.

Marcus look warily at Harry. "Umm..shouldn't you be out there lining up for the entrance?"

Harry uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Marcus did you do that Cedric because you heard him ask me out the other day?"

At this point the Slytherin knew he would gain no favor with Harry for lying so he only answered with a simple, "yes".

"I see," said Harry looking very hurt.

Marcus hated seeing that look cross over Harry's face. "Come on Harry you can't truly be mad at me, he had it coming!"

"I'm not mad at what you did Marcus, I don't care about that it was a harmless prank! What I'm mad about is after all this time you still don't trust me!"

Marcus grabbed Harry by the hand. He knew enough about his boyfriend to know that as soon as he gave any information about emotions or feelings he would bolt. Marcus did not want Harry to leave before he was able to explain himself. "That's not true I do trust you! Harry you have to believe me I trust you more than I trust anyone. I know you love me and would never do anything to betray me. There was a time that Diggory giving you attention would have made me worried, but not now, not anymore." After he saw the look of relief pass on Harry's face he brought his hand up to his cheek and continued speaking. "It was never about scaring the spineless Hufflepuff away. It was just about revenge for him thinking he was good enough for you!"

Harry moved in closer to Marcus. "I still don't exactly approve, but I love you and if you felt the need for revenge then I guess I can't be cross with you for it."

"Thank you," was whispered right before Marcus claimed Harry's lips with his own.

What started as a chase kiss ended up as a heavy snoging session that ended when they heard McGonagall shout, "WHERE IS POTTER?!"

Harry rushed out of alcove and appeared right by the transfiguration teacher's side. Luckily for him no one saw where he came from, unluckily for him however Marcus had messed up his hair even more than usual and he had forgot to fix it.

Harry's appearance gained him a harsh talking to about what is proper and not when attending important social events such as a ball. Harry knew that Marcus messed his hair up on purpose because he loved the just shagged look so he gave Marcus a dirty look. McGonagall thought Harry's reaction of glaring at what she thought was an empty alcove (but really had a smirking Marcus in it) for the entirety of her lecture was so rude that she gave him two nights detention.

When the lecture was over and the Champions finally started walking into the great hall Harry turned to Marcus with a smirk and mouthed your going to pay for that.

Flint would never admit it out loud but he was a little afraid about what Harry's payback would be for the detention.


End file.
